Pewaris Lima Klan Terbesar
by uzumaki megami
Summary: Ini menceritakan seorang keturunan dari lima klan terbesar di dunia yang belum di ketahui oleh publik, namun yang mengetahui itu hanya beberapa keluarga dan orang-orang tepercaya mereka saja. FemNaru dan dilarang untuk Flame bila tidak memakai akun.
1. Chapter 1

**Pewaris Lima Klan Terbesar**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru ( SasuSaku, ShikafemNaru, GaafemNaru)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inne

-lokasi atau waktu

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke galau dan tak semangat hidup, Dia diputuskan oleh kekasihnya hanya karena kekasihnya ingin serius di bidang model.

Padahal Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura sepenuh hati namun gadis itu sekarang memutuskan dan mencampakkan nya begitu saja.

"Gomen Sasuke, kalau memilih aku memang akan tetap memilih karier ku dari pada hubungan asmara"Kata Sakura terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam cafe itu

Sasuke hanya terdiam ditempat duduknya tanpa menghalangi Sakura, Dia masih shock akan semua ini.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan? aku tak mau"

Suara seorang gadis yang merdu dan sedikit cempreng terdengar membuat Sasuke tersadar lalu melihat kesumber keributan, di sana Dia melihat seorang Gadis berambut kuning cerah diikat dua sedang bertengkar dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata.

"Tapi ini sudah ketentuan dan tradisi klan mereka Naru"Kata Pemuda berambut merah bata itu kepada Gadis berambut kuning yang dipanggil Naru itu

"Tapi kenapa harus aku sih"Kata Naru dengan mengembungkan pipinya

"Karena kau satu-satunya keturunan perempuan dalam klan mereka"Balas Pemuda itu

"Hmm" Gumam tak jelas Naruto

Sasuke memperhatikan mereka tanpa minat lalu keluar dari cafe setelah membayar pesanannya tadi, Kedua orang itu a.k.a Naruto dan Gaara masih sibuk dengan perdebatan mereka entah apa itu karena hanya mereka dan Tuhan lah yang tau.

.

.

.

-Mansion Uchiha

Para Uchiha yang dikenal banyak orang adalah keluarga yang irit kata dan berwajah datar namun tidak semua Uchiha seperti itu karena masih ada yang tersenyum dan menunjukkan ekspresi nya kepada orang lain.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui kalau Uchiha bukan hanya bekerja di dunia atas saja melainkan bawah juga (Dunia atas maksudnya itu politik, ekonomi dan pemerintahan, sedangkan dunia bawah adalah Yakuza dan mafia ), hari ini mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Sasuke"Panggil Fugaku pada anak bungsunya itu

"Hn?"

"Kakek mu Madara telah memerintahkan mu untuk bertunangan dengan seseorang yang telah dipilihkannya"Kata Fugaku

"Apa? Kenapa aku bukankah ada Aniki "Tolak Sasuke

"Kakek memilih mu bukan Itachi, Sasuke "Jelas Mikoto

Sasuke tidak dapat membantah maupun melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya itu karena Dia sangat menyayangi Ibunya itu.

"Bagus"Kata Fugaku "Bersiaplah lusa pertunangan mu akan dimulai "

Setelah mengatakan itu Fugaku pergi

"Sasuke Kaa-Chan sangat berharap yang terbaik"Kata Mikoto sambil memegang bahu Sasuke, lalu menyusur Fugaku

"Yang tabah Sasuke"Kata Itachi memberi semangat

"Hn"Gumam Sasuke

.

.

.

-Tempat yang masih rahasia

Seorang gadis berambut kuning di ikat dua memakai dress selutut sedang menatap taman bunga didepannya, Mansion bergaya tradisional ini sudah ditempatinya selama berada di jepang atau Konoha.

Seorang pria tua berambut hitam panjang yang sedikit berantakan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan penuh kasih, lalu pria tua itu menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa Naru-Chan? "Tanya pria itu saat sampai di samping Naruto

"Jiji, kapan kembali? "Tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria tua yang di panggil Jiji itu

Yang ditanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut halus milik Naruto itu

"Baru saja, jadi kenapa cucu Jiji ini termenung? "Jawab dan tanya Pria tua itu

"Jiji apa Naruto harus melakukan itu? maksudnya di tradisi klan lain tidak ada seperti ini" Kata Naruto sedikit lesu

"Jalani dulu, bila Naru tak suka makan Naru boleh membatalkannya"Kata Pria tua itu lembut dan penuh pengertian "Oh ya apa Naru sudah mendaftarkan diri ke Universitas Konoha?" Tanya pria itu

"Iruka-Ji yang mengurus semuanya"Jawab Naruto "Oh ya Jiji bila Naru membatalkan pertunangan itu Naru akan kembali ke Amerika dan melanjutkan studi Naru disana" Kata Naruto

Pria tua itu hanya tersenyum karena sangat tau watak dari cucu perempuan satu-satunya ini

"Oh iya tadi Jiji bertemu dengan Tobirama dan Dia bilang kalau kau diminta ke Mansion mereka hari ini katanya sih ada acara khusus untuk para dokter gitu deh"Kata Pria itu saat mengingat pertemuannya dengan salah seorang dari klan senju

"Hmm nanti Naru akan ke sana" Kata Naruto

"Akan Jiji beritahu ke Dia dulu, Jiji kekamar dulu dan jangan terlalu sering termenung"Nasehat Pria itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya yang takjauh dari tempat Naruto duduk (Naruto duduk diberanda samping Mansion)

"Oh ya Jiji, Gaara Dia ada di Konoha dan Dia minta izin untuk tinggal di sini"Lapor Naruto

Pria itu berhenti dan berbalik sambil memutar matanya

"Seharusnya kau minta izin sebelum Dia sudah ada di sini"Kata Pria itu sambil melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dari sudut pandang nya

Gaara yang merasa dilihatin menoleh kepada pria itu dengan wajah datarnya,datar vs datar membuat aura dingin yang mencekam, Naruto hanya memutar matanya melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu.

"Kalian ini selalu tidak bisa akur"Tegur Naruto tak habis pikir

Kedua orang itu acuh dan kembali kegiatan ke kegiatan masing-masing

"Mereka memang aneh"Gumam Naruto

.

.

.

-Mansion Uchiha

Pesta pertunangan antara Sasuke dengan seorang gadis yang dipilih oleh kakeknya yang bernama Uchiha Madara sedang berlangsung, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menduga kalau yang akan menjadi tunangannya adalah gadis yang Dia lihat di cafe tempo hari.

Naruto menatap para tamu dengan teliti agar Dia tidak kecolongan apabila ada musuh dari klan nya di sini, didampingi Naruto ada Minato yang selalu tersenyum kepada tamu yang datang.

"Tou-San apa Kaa-San tidak datang? dari tadi Naru belum melihat Kaa-San "Tanya Naruto

"Kaa-San mu lagi mengurus agensinya yang ada di paris jadi Dia hanya menitipkan salam untuk mu serta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir"Jawab Minato selembut mungkin agar Naruto tidak marah

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti akan kesibukan Kaa-San nya yang tiada henti namun tetap memberikan kasih sayang untuk keluarganya.

"Selamat malam"Suara Mikoto terdengar membuat semua tamu menatap ke arah panggung kecil yang ada disana

"Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan putra bungsu ku dengan putri tunggal dari Sahabat baik kami, Namikaze Naruto"Kata Mikoto

Naruto segera berjalan ke panggung kecil itu lalu berdiri di samping kiri Mikoto dan tak lama Mikoto meminta Sasuke untuk naik keatas panggung juga.

Acara berlangsung dengan baik dan lancar, di masing-masing jari manis kedua orang itu melingkar cincin berwarna putih dengan ukiran khas Uchiha.

"Kami sudah membeli sebuah apartemen merah dekat dengan Universitas Konoha dan kalian akan tinggal di sana"Kata Fugaku datar

"Apa? kenapa harus satu apartemen juga"Tolak Sasuke tak suka

"Agar kalian bisa dekat dan saling mengenal satu sama lainnya"Bukan Fugaku yang menjawab melainkan Minato

"Cih" Decit Sasuke tak suka

"Naru dibesarkan dengan gaya Barat dan itu tak akan jadi masalah untuknya dan lagi Naru dapat melakukan beladiri yang diatas rata-rata "Kata Minato

"Kalian akan ke sana diantar oleh Yamato, Yamato antarkan mereka keapartemen yang kita datangi kemaren"Perintah Fugaku

"Ha'i Fugaku-Sama, mari tuan muda dan nona muda"Kata Yamato penuh hormat

"Oh ya Naru, Jiji-Jiji mu juga mengirimkan beberapa bawahannya untuk mu"Kata Minato sebelum Naruto pergi

"Asal mereka tidak mengganggu ku"Kata Naruto lalu menyusul Sasuke yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu

.

.

.

-Apartemen Sasunaru lantai teratas-

Saat mereka sampai mereka langsung menunju kamar masing-masing, Naruto berkutat dengan membereskan barang-barang nya yang ada di dalam koper dan kardus sedangkan Sasuke menelepon seseorang untuk merapikan barang-barang nya.

1 jam kemudian

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya yang sudah rapi lalu melihat jam menujukan pukul 10 malam

Kyuukk

Naruto memegang perutnya yang berbunyi lalu menghampiri lemari es dan melihat isinya.

"Lengkap"Gumam Naruto lalu mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk membuat makanan untuk cemilannya

Dengan lincah Naruto memotong beberapa sayuran dan daging dan juga sedari tadi Naruto tidak melihat Sasuke.

 _'Mungkin Dia masih membereskan barang-barang nya'_ Batin Naruto dan melanjutkan kegiatannya

Sedangkan Sasuke sekarang sedang menyelam didalam dunia mimpi sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Selesai"Kata Naruto bangga melihat hasil masakannya

Menata makanannya diatas meja makan dan kebetulan Naruti membuat dua porsi makanan jadi satu ditinggalkan untuk Sasuke saat lapar nanti, masakan Naruto bisa di setara kan dengan masakan seorang koki terkenal.

Setelah selesai makan Naruto mencuci piring bekas makannya lalu kembali kekamarnya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu, tak berapa lama Sasuke keluar karena lapar dan melihat meja makan berisi makanan lalu Sasuke mencicipinya.

"Masakan restoran "Kata Sasuke datar namun tetap melanjutkan makannya

.

.

.

-Universitas Koniha

Dua buah mobil mewah memasuki gerbang semua mata melihat ke arah kedua mobil itu yang berhenti di tempat parkir, pintu mobil Ferrari keluar Sasuke dengan gaya yang coolnya membuat para penggemarnya berteriak tak jelas.

Brak

Suara pintu mobil tertutup membuat mereka melihat ke Lamborghini didamping Ferrari itu

Shock dan terpesona itulah yang terjadi pada mereka terutama para pria, Naruto memakai memakai dress selutut dan sebuah brezer, sepatu tinggi dan kaki jenjang yang memikat.

"Naru-Sama"Teriak seseorang

Naruto melihat ke sumber teriakan lalu tersenyum manis dan menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya, lalu mereka berpelukan.

"Kapan kau berada dikonoha? "Tanya orang itu a.k.a Utakata

"Seminggu yang lalu, Oh ya bisa kau antar aku ke kelas ku"Jawab dan pinta Naruto

"Tentu, Kelas apa? "

"Kelas bisnis"

"Ayo ikut aku"

Para pria yang melihat itu iri dan tak percaya karena idola baru mereka dekat dengan seorang mahasiswa yang dikenal dengan ke playboyannya itu, Sasuke menatap acuh lalu menuju kekelas pertamanya yaitu akuntansi.

Naruto terus bercerita sepanjang jalan menuju kelas pertamanya dengan Utakata yang merupakan teman kecilnya, menurut Naruto Utakata tidak pernah berubah selalu energik dan cerewet.

"Oh ya teman-teman yang lain apa ada di sini juga? "Tanya Naruto

"Tidak semua sih hanya Aku, Sibocah anjing, Simuka senyum, Sitanaman"Jawab Utakata

Sweetdrop itu yang terjadi pada Naruto karena mendengar panggilan Utakata kepada temannya yang lain.

"Kau tak berubah Utakata, nyebelin"Kata Naruto yang sudah pulih dari Sweetdrop nya

Utakata hanya tertawa

Banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka penuh minat secara Utakata termasuk dalam 5 orang berwajah tampan di Universitas ini dan Naruto Mahasiswi baru berwajah cantik walau memakai kacamata yang dapat membuatnya menjadi salah satu primadona di universitas ini.

Skip Time

Saat ini Naruto sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman nya di kantin dan makan bersama, meja makan mereka penuh canda tawa dan kehangatan membuat seseorang iri dan ingin juga berada disana. Tak jauh dari tempat itu Sasuke duduk bersama teman se gengnya.

"Aku kira kau berbohong akan masuk ke Universitas Konoha Naru"Kata Ino

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong kepada kalian, Oh ya yang lainnya pada ada di mana? "Tanya Naruto

"Kalau tidak salah sih mereka berada di beberapa kota di jepang ini, ada banyak tugas itu kata mereka saat ditanya "Jawab Kiba

"Oh pasti itu masalah penyusupan ilegal yang tidak di ketahui oleh Mereka"Kata Naruto menyimpulkan

Mereka menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan pelan.

"Oh ya Naru aku dengar dari Tou-San ku kalau kau bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke? "Tanya Ino

"Begitu lah ini Tradisi dari klan Jiji ku"Jawab Naruto sekena nya

"Repot juga ya"Kata Kiba

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dan perkataan sahabatnya itu

Drrrr Drrr Drrrr

Suara getaran Handphone terdengar didalam tas Naruto, Naruto membuka tas nya lalu mengambil Handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya setelah itu menatap sahabatnya sambil menunjukkan layar handphonenya.

"Ya halo Jiji"

'Hai Naru-Chan, bagaimana kabarnya disana? si muka es itu merawat mu dengan baikan? ' Pertanyaan beruntun dari seseorang diseberang sana

"Naru baik-baik saja Jiji, Jangan bicara seperti itu Jiji nggak baik loh"Tegur Naruto

Dapat didengar oleh Naruto suara tawa dari orang yang menelponnya

'Kapan kau ke sini? masa kau di Konoha terus sih apa tidak merindukan kakek mu yang sudah lemah ini'Kata orang itu sedih

"Lemah apanya? dasar Jiji lebay"Kata Naruto geli "Oh ya Jiji Naru dengar Ji-Sama ada di Konoha juga kan? "Tanya Naruto

'Hmmm eh ya Tobirama ada di Konoha urusan bisnis dengan salah satu perusahaan yang ada di Konoha, memang nya kenapa? 'Jawab dan Tanya orang itu yang dapat kita ketahui bernama Senju Hashirama

"Tidak hanya dapat info dari salah satu bahawan Naru yang ada di Suna"Jawab Naruto

'Oh'

"Ne Jiji nanti kita sambung lagi, soalnya Naru ada kelas sebentar lagi"Kata Naruto

'Baiklah, jas'

"Jaa"

Tuttttt

Naruto memasukkan Handphonenya kembali kedalam tas nya lalu keluar dari kantin sebelumnya berpamitan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sampai disini dulu, tunggu chapter selanjutnya (ﾉ*∀)ﾉ

dan jangan lupa Reviewnya Neฅ(๑*▽*๑)ฅ!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pewaris Lima Klan Terbesar**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru ( SasuSaku, ShikafemNaru, GaafemNaru)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inne

-lokasi atau waktu

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

-2 Tahun kemudian -

Sudah 2 tahun Naruto dan Sasuke bertunangan namun tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun yang terlihat, hari ini Universitas Konoha sedikit gempar dan ribut karena mereka mendengar kabar kalau seorang model majalah dewasa akan masuk ke Universitas ini. Mereka ingin melihat seperti apa model itu secara langsung.

Seorang wanita atau mahasiswi baru berambut merah muda usia sekitar 20 tahun berjalan dengan angkuh menuju gedung Universitas, Naruto tak jauh dari tempat itu menatap teliti mahasiswi itu.

"Dia Haruno kan? "Pernyataan Naruto

"Ya, Dia menjadi model dewasa saat lulus dari KIHS Dia angkuh sekali seperti Dia yang paling cantik dan sexy "Kata Ino tak suka

Naruto tersenyum penuh pengertian pada Ino

"Kalau Naru-Sama dalam keadaan tidak menyamar mungkin akan banyak yang memuja Anda"Kata Utakata jujur

"Sekarang pun walau seperti ini Naru-Chan selalu di kelilingi oleh para pemujanya"Kata Ino

"Sudah, kalian ini tak pernah berubah ayo kita kekelas sebelum terlambat "Tegur Naruto

"Ha'i "Respon Mereka

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang berjalan menghadapi seorang mahasiswa berambut raven yang menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Sai yang kebetulan baru memasuki kampus melihat Sasuke dengan seorang mahasiswi berambut merah jambu sedang berpelukan di samping bangunan kampus.

"Ini harus Aku beritahu ke Hime"Kata Sai tak suka bila Himenya di permainkan

Dengan langkah tergesah Sai mencari kelas dimana Naruto sedang belajar tak lupa Dia menyeret Kiba yang kebetulan Dia temui saat di koridor, Kiba hanya menggerutu tak jelas karena Dia harus melewatkan kelas pertamanya hari ini.

-Atap Universitas -

5 orang berbeda gender sedang berdiri di pembatas atap, ada yang bersandar pada pembatas atap, menatap langit, memainkan Handphone, menatap kebawah atap, memainkan permen karet di mulutnya.

"Jadi Sai kenapa kau menyeret kami kesini dan membuat kami melewatkan kelas pertama kami? "Tanya Naruto serius dengan Handphone yang masih setia di tangannya

"Aku melihat Uchiha itu-"

"Sai bila Kau lupa Aku juga seorang Uchiha "

Belum selesai Sai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Naruto

"Hehehehe Gomen, Maksudku Sasuke"Ulang Sai

"Kenapa dengannya? "Tanya Ino yang menatap Sai penasaran

Kiba yang menatap langit juga menatap Sai penuh keingintahuan, Utakata yang menatap mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berada di bawah juga ikut menatap Sai penasaran.

"Aku melihatnya sedang berpelukan dengan mahasiswi baru yang merupakan model dewasa "Jawab Sai

"Haruno itu Ne? "Pernyataan Naruto "Biarkan saja, pertunangan ini juga tanpa rasa apapun"Kata Naruto pelan

"Dia bodoh bila tidak tertarik padamu Hime"Kata Kiba

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu batu sapphire nya menatap pemandangan yang dapat membuat hati hancur, namun raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih mungkin ini karena darah dari klan lain membuat nya dapat menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik.

Ino yang melihat kearah pandangan Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya karena shock, lalu Ino melihat ke Naruto yang hanya tenang tenang saja.

 _'Emosinya dapat di sembunyikan dengan baik namun mata mu tak bisa berbohong Naru_ 'Batin Ino saat melihat Mata Sapphire Naruto penuh dengan luka

"Minna ayo kita kekantin Aku lapar"Keluh Ino

"Ayo"

Mereka berjalan menuju keluar dari atap, Naruto menatap terakhir kali ke pasangan yang sedang berciuman di bawah sana.

 _'Sepertinya ini akan segera berakhir'_ Batin Naruto

.

.

.

-Rumah atau Mansion tradisional -

Naruto memasuki Mansion peninggalan Jiji nya yang sudah lama meninggal dunia, hari ini Dia pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya karena hatinya lagi tak baik.

"Naruto-Sama, Anda pulang"Sambut Seorang Maid senang karena nona mudanya telah pulang

"Ah Mei-San, ya Naru pulang untuk mengunjungi makam Jiji"Kata Naruto

"Apa Saya perlu menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Anda? "Tanya Mei

"Tidak usah, Naru hanya sebentar kok"Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah, Saya kembali ke belakang dulu"Pamit Mei

"Ya"

Naruto berjalan menuju belakang Mansion dimana ada sebuah labirin yang tinggi dan luas dan di tengah labirin itu ada sebuah makam yang dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga.

"Jiji sepertinya Naru akan kembali ke Amerika secepatnya, walau Naru dapat menyembunyikan emosi Naru namun rasanya begitu sakit bantu Naru untuk melupakannya saat Naru pergi nanti Ne Jiji"Curhat Naruto

"Ternyata Dia sudah berubah begitu banyak tidak seperti waktu masih kecil dulu, apa itu pengaruh lingkungan Ne Jiji? "Kata Naruto

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ternyata benar kau disini Naru"

Naruto menoleh kebelakangnya dan tersenyum ke arah Jijinya yang lain.

"Kapan Jiji kembali? bukankah Jiji pergi ke paris? "Tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Jijinya itu

"Baru tadi pagi, apa kau ada masalah? ceritakanlah pada Jiji"Jawabnya

Naruto tersenyum sedih

"Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini pertunangan Naru dan Sasuke akan segera berakhir"Kata Naruto

"Kenapa? apa alasannya? "Tanya Jijinya Naruto heran

"Sudah tidak ada tempat di hatinya untuk Naru Jiji"Jawab Naruto singkat

Jijinya Naruto atau bisa kita sebut Uchiha Madara memeluk cucunya itu dengan sayang, Dia telah berjanji akan menjaga dan merawat Naruto seperti cucunya sendiri.

 _'Gomen Izuna, Aniki membuat cucu tersayang mu bersedih, Aniki benar-benar egois_ 'Batin Madara sedih

.

.

.

Naruto menembus jalanan padat Kota Konoha dengan pandangan fokus kejalanan, Dia tak perlu takut kalau ada yang membahayakannya karena bawahan Jiji-Jijinya berada di sekeliling nya.

Menambah kecepatannya menuju apartemen Dia dan Sasuke namun entah kenapa firasatnya buruk. Mengambil Handphonenya lalu mengetik no darurat.

/Ya Naru? /Suara Orang dari sebelah sana

"Nii-San ada di apartemen kan? "Tanya Naruto lembut

/Ya, bukankah Naru ada di apartemen juga soalnya ada suara wanita di dalam apartemen mu/Jawab Orang itu heran

Deg

"Begitu ya Nii-San, ya sudah selamat malam Nii-San "Kata Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan

Orang yang di telepon oleh Naruto merasa gelisah dan tak tenang mendengar nada suara Naruto pada saat mengakhiri pembicaraan

"Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya "Doanya

-23.00-

Naruto tidak kembali keapartemen nya sekarang Dia berada di sebuah Club malam bernama Uchiwa Club, seorang bartender melayani pesanan minuman Naruto dengan sopan dan hormat.

"Asuma-San tolong satu lagi"

Asuma sang bartender segera menuangkan minuman pesanan Naruto dengan hati-hati

"Apa Hime ada masalah? "Tanya Asuma khawatir

"Sedikit, hanya masalah sepele besok juga selesai"Jawab Naruto sambil meminum minumannya itu

"Apa Hime akan menginap disini malam ini? "Tanya Asuma

"Ya, siapkan kamar yang biasa"Jawab Naruto "Oh tolong beri mereka minuman juga sedari pagi mereka selalu menjaga ku"Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang tak jauh darinya"Masukan ketagihan ku saja"

"Baik Hime"Respon Asuma lalu memerintahkan bartender lain untuk melayani mereka itu

Asuma menatap prihatin Nona mudanya itu, tapi Dia yakin Nona nya itu pasti akan segera kembali ceria seperti dulu lagi. Jari-jari besar miliknya tak lepas dari Handphone dan mengetik pesan untuk seseorang.

¦Madara-Sama, Hime-Sama berada di Uchiwa Club dan akan menginap disini¦

|Jaga Naru baik-baik |

¦Tentu¦

Itulah kira-kira isi pesan singkat mereka, Asuma menatap Nona nya yang masih asik dengan minumannya.

Dapat Asuma lihat banyak para pria yang menatap lapar Nonanya untung beberapa pengawal setia Nonanya ada selalu menghadang pria-pria itu untuk mendekat.

"Asuma-San menurut mu apa lebih baik Aku kembali ke Amerika saja? "Tanya Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar

"Apapun keputusan Hime kami selalu mendukung "Jawab Asuma yakin

Naruto memberikan senyum tulus untuk Asuma dan di balas senyuman juga oleh Asuma.

"Asuma-San, Naru kekamar dulu"Pamit Naruto

"Ya hati-hati Hime"Balas Asuma "Kawal Hime sampai kekamar dan berjagalah di depan kamar Hime"Perintah Asuma pada salah seorang bawahannya di Club itu.

"Ha'i"

Asuma menatap Naruto yang menuju sebuah kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuknya di ikuti oleh bawahannya agar Himenya tidak di apa-apain oleh pria hidung belang di sini.

.

.

.

-Kamar di Club -

Naruto menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya di atas ranjang dengan kaki menggantung, Sapphire nya menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar.

Sudut bibit merah nya terangkat membuat sebuah senyuman yang indah namun sedih sekaligus.

"Memalukan"Gumam Naruto lirih

-Mansion Tradisional-

Madara menatap smartphone yang sedari tadi di pegang nya karena ada pesan dari bawahannya yang ada di Club miliknya, Cucu perempuan satu-satunya berada disana seperti ada masalah.

Madara sangat tau watak Cucunya itu, Naruto tidak akan minum-minum kalau tidak ada masalah yang membuatnya sedih, kalau Naruto marah biasanya akan di lampiaskan dengan cara berlatih menembak dan banyak lagi tidak sampai minum-minum.

Madara tidak cemas bila Naruto minum karena Dia sangat tau kalau Naruto itu susah untuk mabuk dan kalau pun mabuk refleks Naruto akan bekerja lebih baik dari biasanya.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa ya? "Gumam Madara

Dia sudah menebak ini akan terjadi, jadi setelah ini Dia tidak akan ikut campur lagi masalah percintaan cucunya biar cucunya sendiri yang mencari yang tepat untuknya.

"Iruka"Panggil Madara

Iruka yang di panggil datang

"Ya Madara-Sama? "Tanya Iruka

"Kau sudah tau apa masalah yang terjadi kan? "Tanya Madara

Iruka menganggukkan kepala, Dia merupakan manajer dan pengawal Naruto dari Naruti masih kecil jadi Dia selalu tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau mengurus kepindahan Naruto ke amerika dalam waktu dekat ini"Perintah Madara

"Ha'i "Respon Iruka

Iruka pun pamit untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yang tertunda karena Madara memanggilnya tadi.

.

.

.

-Universitas Konoha, 9.00-

Kiba dan Sai sedang berjalan bersama menuju gedung universitas Konoha tapi sebelum memasuki gedung mereka melihat Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke, Kedua Sahabat itu saling pandang lalu segera berlari mencari yang lain.

Naruto baru saja sampai di kampusnya, terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat Naruto mencari butik dan salon untuk membeli baju dan berdandan.

"Kiba, Sai kalian kenapa? "Tanya Naruto Saat kedua sahabatnya itu berlari melewati nya

Cittttt

Keduanya segera merem kaki mereka lalu segera berbalik dan mereka melihat Naruto sedang berdiri dalam keadaan sehat-sehat saja.

"Naru kau baik-baik saja kan? "Tanya Kiba sambil memutari Naruto,memeriksa apa ada yang lecet

"Kiba Aku baik-baik saja, ada apa sih? "Tanya Naruto heran

"Hime tadi kami melihat Sasuke dan Haruno berangkat bersama"Jawab Sai

Seperkian detik ekspresi Naruto berubah lalu kembali kesemula lagi

"Benarkah? Aku nggak tau soalnya aku menginap di luar"Kata Naruto terkesan polos

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? "Tanya Sai khawatir

Naruto tersenyum menenangkan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, Sai hanya bisa mematuhi Naruto karena Naruto adalah Tuannya begitu pun dengan Kiba.

Sepasang mata Onyx menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum begitu indah ke Sai dan membuat pemilik Iris Onyx itu mengepalkan tangannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sasuke-Kun kau kenapa? "Tanya Sakura yang langsung menempel pada lengan Sasuke

"Hn"Respon Sasuke datar

.

.

.

-Mansion Senju, Suna-

Di Mansion Senju sedang berkumpul keluarga besar mereka sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting, terlihat dari wajah mereka begitu serius.

"Kalau seperti ini maka Hime tidak bisa untuk tetap di jepang bila Hime tetap disini maka hatinya akan semakin sakit"Kata Tobirama serius

"Kau benar Tobi, kita harus membuat Hime sibuk"Kata Hashirama

"Itu serahkan pada kami"Kata Hagaromo

Keluarga besar yang dimaksud adalah keluarga inti semua, keluarga yang menjadi bagian dari keluarga inti.

-Apartemen -

Naruto sedang menata barang-barang nya kedalam koper yang Dia bawa awal dari keapartemen ini, tekatnya sudah bulat akan pergi dari tempat ini dan meninggalkan semua kenangan nya di tempat ini.

"Saatnya pergi ke Mansion Uchiha "Gumam Naruto saat pekerjaan nya selesai

Mengambil Handphone untuk menghubungi seseorang agar membawa barang-barang nya ke bandara karena Dia mau berangkat sekarang juga.

Dengan langkah pasti Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan saat di luar Dia melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakit namun ditutupi oleh wajah tanpa ekspresi nya, disana Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bercumbu dan bermesraan.

Brak

Pintu Apartemen ditutup oleh Naruto yang sudah keluar kedua orang itu tetap acuh dan melanjutkan acara mereka namun dilihat dengan baik-baik sepasang Onyx menatap kepergian Naruto dengan heran.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Bunyi bel membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka lalu Sasuke membuka pintu Apartemennya saat melihat seorang pria berjas hitam dengan lambang Uchiha di lengannya.

"Kenapa kau kesini? "Tanya Sasuke datar

Orang itu membungkukkan badannya

"Saya di perintahkan oleh Naru-Sama untuk mengambil barang-barang nya"Jawab orang itu

"Untuk apa? "Tanya Sasuke heran

"Saya tidak diberitahukan oleh Naru-Sama alasannya, jadi permisi"Jawab orang itu dan langsung masuk kekamar Naruto yang ternyata tidak dikunci

Drrrr

Drrrr

"Sasuke-Kun Handphone mu berbunyi"Kata Sakura

Sasuke mengambil Handphone nya dan ternyata Tou-Sama nya yang menelponnya

"Ya Tou-Sama? "Tanya Sasuke

/Pertunangan mu telah di batalkan/

"Apa? "

/Naruto membatalkan pertunangan kalian karena Dia akan melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika karena menurutnya Dia lebih nyaman tinggal di Amerika dan juga Dia tidak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh/

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto memutuskan pertunangan mereka dengan alasan sepele seperti itu

"Apa Dia masih dirumah? "Tanya Sasuke

/Naru sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu/Jawab Fugaku

Lalu Sasuke mematikan sambungannya dan segera melesat keluar dari apartemen nya untuk mencari Naruto.

-Bandara-

Naruto duduk di dalam pesawat pribadi miliknya dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya dan beberapa bodyguard ada di sekitar nya.

"Siapa yang menjemput ku di bandara? "Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa

"Ashura-Sama Hime-Sama "Jawab seorang Bodyguard

"Bukannya Ashura-Nii ada di Paris? "Tanya Naruto heran

"Ashura-Sama kembali ke Amerika kemaren malam"Jawab Bodyguard yang lainnya

"Oh begitu"Gumam Naruto

Sapphire nya menatap keluar dari jendela pesawat yang sudah terbang.

 _'Semuanya telah berakhir, Aku akan melangkah maju dan menatap kedepan tanpa menoleh kebelakang_ 'Batin Naruto

Seorang pria berambut raven berlari di bandara mencari seseorang yang telah membatalkan pertunangan mereka.

"Cih sial dimana Dia"Gerutu Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke chapter 2 selesai hehehe

Mungkin untuk fic Uchiha Naruto (adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu shinobi ) dan Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya, akan Gami lanjutkan beberapa minggu lagi soalnya lagi cari ending yang cocok agar tidak hancur kaya Album coklat bergaris biru.

Jadi Gami mohon pengertiannya, ini pun Gami lagi dalam rangka pembuatan nya namun masih belum selesai dan masih setengah jalan.

Oh ada yang bertanya Naruto itu keturunan lima klan apa? bila di baca baik-baik maka akan ketahuan klan apa saja itu.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	3. Chapter 3

**Pewaris Lima Klan Terbesar**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru ( SasuSaku, ShikafemNaru, GaafemNaru)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

 _blabla_ flashback

-lokasi atau waktu

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Sasuke kembali dengan lesu karena beberapa menit yang lalu Dia mendapatkan telepon dari Tou-Sama nya kalau Naruto berangkat dengan pesawat pribadi klan nya.

"Ah Sasuke-Kun kau kembali ayo makan aku sudah memesannya dari restoran terkenal loh"Kata Sakura sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke

"Hn"Respon Sasuke datar

Mereka menuju dapur dan segera makan satu yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

 _'Rasanya berbeda_ '

Sasuke tidak tau makanan yang selama dua tahun ini yang dimakannya adalah masakan buatan Naruto yang masih dianggap nya sebagai makanan yang dipesan dari restoran.

-Amerika, bandara-

Naruto baru saja mendarat di Amerika dan sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi di Amerika, dengan mendorong kopernya dengan tas kecil di bahunya serta taklupa para Bodyguard nya yang sedang mendorong troli yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang Naruto yang lainnya juga barang-barang para Bodyguard itu juga.

"Naru-Chan ~"Panggil Ashura penuh semangat sambil berlari menuju Naruto dengan 2 orang Bodyguard di belakangnya

Naruto tersenyum dan langsung di peluk oleh Ashura dengan erat penuh rindu padahal mereka tak bertemu hanya dua tahun kurang dasar siscom.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nii-Chan? "Tanya Naruto saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju keluar bandara

Ashura mengambil alih koper Naruto dan Naruto bergelayut pada lengan kanan Ashura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Imouto "Jawab Ashura sambil tersenyum lembut

Banyak para wanita yang melihat nya merona dan terpekik tak jelas dan juga ada yang iri karena mereka pikir Ashura dan Naruto sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan.

Ada juga yang takut karena melihat para Bodyguard yang seram di belakang mereka.

"Indra-Nii mana Nii-Chan? "Tanya Naruto karena tidak melihat sepupunya yang satu lagi dan tak kalah siscom nya seperti Ashura

"Ada transaksi yang harus di kawalnya sendiri "Jawab Ashura berbisik

Naruto merespon nya dengan anggukan.

-30 menit kemudian -

Naruto dan Ashura sudah sampai di sebuah Mansion yang besar dan indah dengan beberapa Yakuza yang terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar Mansion itu. Yap disini adalah salah satu sarang Yakuza yang ada di Amerika.

"Naru-Chan langsung kekamar saja biar barang-barang Naru-Chan di bawakan oleh Maid"Kata Ashura yang membukakan pintu untuk Naruto

Naruto merespon dengan anggukan dan sebelum memasuki Mansion tak lupa Naruto mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Ashura, Ashura hanya tersenyum karena sangat tau kalau Naruto seperti itu menunjukkan kasih sayang nya pada seseorang.

Naruto sudah sampai dikamarnya yang telah di huninya selama usia 5 tahun itu, kamar ini tak berubah dua tahun terakhir ini membuat Naruto merasa begitu nyaman.

Dengan langkah yang ringan Naruto melangkah menuju lemari pakaian nya dan langsung menukar bajunya dengan piyama, lalu menuju tempat tidurnya untuk istirahat walau ini masih pagi di Amerika.

Clek

Pintu Kamar Naruto terbuka dengan pelan dan masuklah Ashura sambil membawa segelas air dingin lalu di letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur Naruto, Ashura duduk tepi kasur Naruto dan tangannya mengusap rambut kuning Naruto yang dapat Dia lihat rambut itu hampir berubah warna kewarna semula.

"Kau anak yang kuat Naru, jangan pernah putus asa dan terpuruk karena kami akan ada selalu di samping mu"Bisik Ashura lembut

Chu

Dan mengecup kening Naruto penuh sayang.

.

.

.

\- 8 tahun kemudian, Konoha Mansion Uchiha 18.30-

Hari ini Sasuke akan memperkenalkan Sakura yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini kepada Madara yang tidak hadir pada acara pertunangan nya 5 tahun yang lalu.

Madara dengan wajah yang datar dan angkuh menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan bosan, Gadis Haruno itu menundukkan kepala sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke erat.

"Itachi bawa Anakmu kekamarnya "Perintah Madara

"Ha'i Ojii-Sama "Respon Itachi sambil menggendong putra tunggal nya yang berusia 4 tahun itu

Setelah tidak melihat Itachi lagi baru lah Madara menatap kedua pasangan didepannya dengan datar.

"Jadi ini tunangan mu yang kau ceritakan pada Ojii-Sama? "Tanya Madara datar

"Ya Ojii-Sama "Jawab Sasuke

Madara menatap Sakura datar

"Apapun yang kau pilih dan lakukan bukan lah tanggung jawab ku lagi sekarang jadi lakukanlah sesuka hati mu dan terima resikonya sendiri Dan Satu lagi aku tidak akan datang dalam pernikahan kalian"Kata Madara lalu segera pergi dari sana

Fugaku dan Mikoto menyusul Madara sedangkan Sasuke mamatung karena Kakek yang menjadi panutannya sudah tidak mempedulikan nya lagi dan Sakura bergetar seluruh tubuhnya karena nada bicara Madara yang begitu dingin dan menyusuk.

"Sasuke kau lihat Kakek sudah kecewa pada mu, Okaa-Sama dulu juga sudah pernah menginginkan mu bukan? jadi terimalah apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang "Kata Itachi yang keluar dari persembunyian nya dengan putra kecilnya yang sedang menatap polos Itachi karena tidak mengerti apa yang Ayah dan pamannya bicarakan.

"Itachi bawa Hikaru ke Mansion Ojii-Sama karena disana ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan putramu serta memberikan sesuatu "Kata Mikoto yang baru muncul

"Dia kembali? "Tanya Itachi tak percaya

"Ya, ada pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan di sini selama beberapa bulan kedepan"Jawab Mikoto

"Baiklah"Kata Itachi

"Dan Sasuke bawa tunanganmu kembali"Kata Mikoto datar sambil berlalu

Mikoto dan Fugaku sudah begitu kecewa dengan tindakan Sasuke dan membuat keluarga mereka malu di hadapan keluarga Naruto.

"Sepertinya keluarga mu tidak menerima ku Ne Sasuke-Kun "Kata Sakura lirih

Sasuke hanya diam karena entah kenapa setelah Naruto menghilang 8 tahun yang lalu Dia merasakan kekosongan pada hatinya.

-Mansion Tradisional Uchiha -

Naruto sedang menata makan malam di bantu dengan seorang gadis kecil usia 7 tahun berambut pirang dengan mata yang sipit.

"Temari panggil Tou-San mu sana"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i Naru-Kaa"Respon Temari

Naruto tersenyum, Dia tak percaya kalau bocah satu itu akan memiliki kepribadian ibu kandungnya yang telah meninggal saat melahirkan nya.

"Merepotkan, kenapa kau menyuruh Temari membangunkan ku"Kata Shikamaru malas dengan Temari di gendongannya

"Karena hanya Temari-Chan lah yang dapat membangunkan Rusa pemalas seperti mu"Kata Naruto santai sambil meletakkan piring berisi Nasi didepan Shikamaru

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang Jiji"Balas Naruto

Madara menghampiri Naruto dan mengecup kening Naruto dan Naruto mengecup kedua pipi Madara.

"Tema juga ingin"Rengek Gadis kecil itu

Madara tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Temari dan membuat Temari tertawa senang.

"Kenapa wajah Jiji gelap saat masuk tadi? "Tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan sepiring Nasi didepan Madara

"Ada masalah yang tak terlalu penting kita bahas disini"Jawab Madara

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti kalau Madara tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang.

Mereka pun makan malam dengan tenang sesekali di isi oleh celoteh Temari mengenai berbagai hal, Madara tersenyum senang saat Naruto terlihat bahagia walau banyak yang membuat nya bersedih.

"Naru besok mungkin Itachi akan datang kesini bersama putranya "Kata Madara

Saat ini mereka ada diruang santai, Naruto yang sedang mengajarkan Temari menulis dan membaca segera menoleh ke Madara yang sedang main catur dengan Shikamaru.

"Eh? apa Jiji memberitahukan Naru ada disini? "Tanya Naruto

"Ya, sekalian ada teman main untuk Temari"Jawab Madara

"Yeyyy Tema akan punya teman asikkk "Teriak Temari senang

"Sudah lanjutkan belajar nya"Kata Naruto lembut sambil mengusap rambut Temari lembut

Dibalas anggukan penuh semangat oleh Temari, Shikamaru tersenyum kecil karena putri kecilnya selalu ceria seperti ibu kandungnya.

"Ini salah Tema-Chan"Tegur Naruto lembut

"Eh? benarkah? "Tanya Temari polos

"Ya sayang "Jawab Naruto

Lalu membantu Temari menulis sebuah kalimat yang sederhana yaitu (Tema sayang Tou-San )dalam huruf kanji, Naruto bangga karena Temari dapat menyerap pelajaran yang diberikannya dengan baik.

"Oh ya Shika apa Tema-Chan akan sekolah di Konoha? "Tanya Naruto

"Ya soalnya Aku akan tinggal cukup lama di sini"Jawab Shikamaru malas sambil menggerakkan bidak caturnya

"Aku akan carikan sekolah yang bagus untuk Temari "Kata Naruto semangat

"Terserah "Kata Shikamaru malas

Shikamaru tidak meragukan kemampuan Naruto dalam memilih sesuatu jadi Dia merasa sedikit tenang.

.

.

.

-10.00-

Esok harinya Itachi dan putra nya datang ke Mansion Tradisional itu, Hikaru begitu senang saat mendapatkan taman di sana mereka membiarkan kedua anak itu bermain di ruang bermain di awasi oleh seorang Maid sedangkan orang dewasa berada diruang keluarga.

"Apa kabar Itachi-Nii"Tanya Naruto

"Baik, kau seperti nya baik juga ne"Jawab Itachi

Dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto

"Oh iya Itachi-Nii ini Nara Shikamaru dan Shika Ini Uchiha Itachi "Kata Naruto memperkenalkan mereka berdua

Shikamaru mengumamkan kata merepotkan sebanyak dua kali

"Mana Ojii-Sama?"Tanya Itachi

"Ke kantor "Jawab Naruto

"Oh ya Kau kembali ke sini ada pekerjaan apa? "Tanya Itachi penasaran

"Ada yang harus Naru selidiki di dunia bawah juga membantu agensinya Kaa-San"Jawab Naruto

"Oh ya Naru maaf atas tingkah adikku pada mu"Kata Itachi penuh sesal

"Sudahlah Itachi-Nii semuanya telah berlalu "Kata Naruto lembut

Itachi hanya tersenyum sedih karena Dia sangat tau begitu sakit nya perasaan Naruto karena adik kandungnya itu, apalagi waktu Ojii-Sama nya mencari sebuah rahasia padanya.

.

.

.

 _Tak biasanya Madara ingin berbicara dengan Itachi setelah Dia menikah Madara baru mau berbicara dengannya._

 _"Ada apa Ojii-Sama?"Tanya Itachi sopan_

 _"Sekarang Kau telah berkeluarga dan saatnya Kau mengetahui rahasia klan kita"Jawab Madara datar_

 _Itachi terdiam dan menanti apa yang sedang diambil oleh Madara dari dalam tas nya dan ternyata sebuah album dengan lambang kipas khas Uchiha._

 _"Di dalam album ini terdapat nama semua anggota klan Uchiha "Kata Madara sambil menjelaskan pertanyaan Itachi secara tidak langsung_

 _Itachi mengambil album itu lalu membuka halaman pertama nya dan terdapat Foto dan nama Keluarga inti terdahulu lalu di lanjutkan pada halaman berikutnya sampai lah Itachi di halaman dimana ada Foto Madara dan keluarga nya._

 _Saat melihat dengan teliti mata Itachi membola saat melihat foto Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya ada di bawah Nama Uchiha Izuna yang merupakan Adik dari Ojii-Sama nya dan berarti Naruto adalah Cucu Ojii-Sama nya dan selama Itachi membuka Album Uchiha Inti tidak memiliki anak perempuan dan Ibunya juga bukan dari Uchiha murni._

 _"Naruto adalah Cucu dari Izuna dan Aku, Dia satu-satunya cucu perempuan didalam Klan Uchiha dan Dia bukan hanya berasal dari Uchiha saja namun masih ada beberapa darah dari klan lain yang ada padanya"Jelas Madara "Dia merupakan cahaya dan mentari bagi kami, Dia tak akan keberatan bila kami bersifat posesif padanya seperti beberapa Bodyguard yang notabenya adalah Yakuza dari Klan kita dan yang lainnya, Dia sempurna semua yang menjadi ciri khas masing-masing klan ada pada dirinya"Sambung Madara_

 _"Menyembunyikan emosi"Kata Itachi_

 _"Ya itu berasal dari Uchiha dan masih banyak lagi,Naruto juga sosok yang berbakti pada keluarga nya dan juga mencintai seluruh anggota keluarga nya"Kata Madara "Ojii-Sama harap Kau dapat melindungi Naru seperti kami"Sambung Madara_

 _"Tentu Ojii-Sama "Sanggup Itachi_

 _Madara tersenyum tulus untuk Itachi, Itachi tertegun karena baru sekali ini Ojii-Sama nya tersenyum tulus dan lembut untuknya._

 _'Aku berjanji akan melindungi Naruto sepenuh hati ku, agar senyuman Ojii-Sama tidak akan pernah pudar'Tekat Itachi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tema-Chan, Hika-Kun saatnya mandi"Teriak Naruto kepada dua bocah yang berbeda usia yang tengah bermain di samping Mansion di temani beberapa orang Maid

"Ya Bos"Balas kedua bocah itu

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu membimbing kedua anak itu menuju kamar mandi dan memandikan mereka yang sudah penuh dengan lumpur, geleng kepala dilakukan oleh Naruto saat melihat betapa kotornya kedua bocah ini.

-1 jam kemudian -

Naruto begitu bahagia karena di keliling oleh anak-anak kecil, Dia sangat menyukai anak-anak dan betapa senangnya Dia saat Itachi menitipkan Hikaru disini selama Dia bekerja.

"Sekarang kalian sudah wangi dan jangan bermain lumpur lagi"Kata Naruto sambil berjongkok

"Yaaa"Keluh Mereka

"Ist tidak boleh mengeluh dan sekarang waktunya belajar kalian mau jadi orang hebatkan maka Sensei akan mengajarkan kalian"Kata Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya pelan

Kedua anak-anak itu tertawa dan begitu juga dengan Naruto, para Maid dan Bodyguard (Yakuza )Yang ada disana tersenyum senang karena Hime mereka bahagia.

-Diluar Mansion-

Sebuah Ferrari hitam berhenti di depan Mansion Tradisional itu dan keluarga lah Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka disini ingin memberitahukan Madara kalau jadwal pernikahan mereka telah diputuskan walau Sasuke tau kakeknya itu tidak mempedulikan nya lagi.

"Sasuke-Sama "Sambut seorang Yakuza

"Apa Ojii-Sama ada didalam? "Tanya Sasuke datar

"Ya Sasuke-Sama, Madara-Sama sedang didalam kamarnya apa perlu saya panggilkan?"Jawab dan tanya nya

"Ya, aku tunggu di ruang tamu"Kata Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura mengikutinya kedalam Mansion

Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan isi dalam Mansion itu yang begitu mewah dan mahal?

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ada apa Kau menjadi ku? "Tanya Madara yang baru saja datang

"Ojii-Sama, saya kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau jadwal pernikahan kami sudah di pilih dan Saya sangat berharap Ojii-Sama bisa datang"Kata Sasuke penuh harap

Madara hanya diam

"Hahahaha "

Suara tawa anak-anak kecil penuh kebahagiaan terdengar dari ruangan yang berada disebelah ruang tamu, entah kenapa Madara tersenyum sendiri.

Sasuke tertegun saat Ojii-Sama nya tersenyum begitu lembut dan manusiawi.

"Hei jangan lari-lari lagi"Seruan Naruto kepada kedua anak-anak itu yang berlari-lari sambil membawa pedang palsu

Saat melewati ruang Tamu Sasuke begitu tertegun melihat Naruto yang terlihat semakin cantik dan menawan sedang mengejar Hikaru dan seorang perempuan usia 7 tahun.

Wajah bahagia Naruto begitu terlihat sangat jelas dan Sasuke melupakan fakta kenapa Naruto bisa ada disini, sedangkan Sakura melotot tak percaya.

"Kalian tangkap mereka"Perintah Naruto pada para Yakuza yang dilewati oleh kedua Anak itu

"Kyaaa /Tidaaaakkk"Teriak kedua anak itu sambil berlari kabur dari kejaran para Yakuza yang di perintah oleh Naruto

Para Yakuza dengan senang hati membatu Hime mereka menangkap penjahat kecil itu walau mereka harus hati-hati agar tidak menyakitkan kedua anak itu.

Brak

Prak

Suara benda pecah terdengar begitu jelas

"Jiji Guci dari China pecah dan keramik Rusia juga "Teriak Naruto mengadu

"Gomen~"Teriak Kedua anak itu yang masih berlari menghindar para Yakuza yang mengejar mereka

"Hah nanti akan Jiji ganti yang baru"Kata Madara tak lupa senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya

Guci dan Keramik bukan lah hal besar untuknya asalkan Cucu dan cicit nya bahagia apapun akan Dia lakukan.

"Asuma cari Guci dan keramik baru yang indah dan berkelas"Perintah Madara pada asisten nya yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang nya dengan setia

"Ha'i Madara-Sama "Respon Asuma cepat langsung menghubungi anak buahnya yang ada entah dimana untuk mencari apa yang tuannya inginkan

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeyyy Gami update lagi walau lama (Pasangan wajah tak bedosa)

Gami tidak ingin banyak cincong, Oh ya di Fic (Phoenix and Dragon ) Tidak ada kesalahan nama kok itu benar Naruto bukan Naruko dan selama fic 5 itu Naruko tidak ada.

Sampai bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	4. Chapter 4

**Pewaris Lima Klan Terbesar**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru ( SasuSaku, ShikafemNaru, GaafemNaru)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

 _blabla_ flashback

-lokasi atau waktu

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

-Ruang Tamu-

Naruto menatap orang-orang didepannya dengan datar lalu beralih kedua anak yang duduk di pangkuannya dan di samping kanannya.

"Temari bisa ajak Hikaru bermain didalam kamar! Nanti Kaa-San akan menyusul "Kata Naruto lembut pada Temari yang duduk di kanannya

Sasuke mendengar itu tertegun karena menurutnya kalau anak perempuan berambut pirang itu adalah anak Naruto dengan pria lain.

"Ha'i Naru-Kaa "Kata Temari patuh lalu membimbing Hikaru menuju kamarnya

Setelah sudah tidak melihat Temari lagi Naruto kembali menatap orang-orang didepannya Madara yang juga ada disana hanya diam namun kalau terjadi sesuatu Dia akan segera bertindak.

"Jadi kalian membicarakan soal hari pernikahan kalian pada ku, apa kau lupa Uchiha muda-"

"No Jiji disini bukan hanya Dia yang Uchiha muda"Potong Naruto sebelum Madara

"Oke Sasuke kalau Aku sudah pernah bilang tidak akan ikut campur lagi tentang masa depan mu lagi"Kata Madara

"Ojii-Sama bercandakan? "Tanya Sasuke

"Hn"Respon Madara

"Dasar gadis jalang "Gumam Sakura

Prak

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sakura dan sang pelaku penamparan adalah Madara, Naruto dengan sigap menahan tangan Madara sebelum menampar lagi, Sasuke shock melihat Kakeknya menampar Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu tengah menangis.

"Jiji tahan emosi mu, ingat kau juga mempunyai cucu perempuan "Kata Naruto lembut untuk menenangkan Madara

"Gadis ini benar-benar membuat ku emosi, tidak punya etika"Kata Madara

"Asuma-San tolong ambil coklat di lemari es!"Perintah Naruto pada asisten

"Ha'i Hime-Sama "

"Dan kalian lebih baik pergi sekarang sebelum Jiji memerintahkan Yakuza bawahannya untuk mengusir kalian"Usir Naruto

Sasuke agak heran kenapa Naruto memanggil Ojii-Sama nya hanya dengan Jiji saja? Dan ada hubungan apa Madara dengan Naruto sampai Madara membela Naruto? Banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepalanya karena ini semua.

-Kamar Temari –

Clek

Pintu kamar dibuka oleh Naruto dengan pelan dan terlihatlah kedua anak itu telah tertidur diatas tempat tidur dengan beberapa mainan yang berserakan, senyuman tercipta diwajah cantik Naruto yang menghampiri kedua anak itu lalu mengucup kening mereka.

"Kalian harus tumbuh dengan perlahan jangan menjadi dewasa lebih cepat karena tidak ada lagi waktu bila kalian dewasa di usia seperti ini"Gumam Naruto

Naruto dibesarkan didalam keluarga Yakuza sejak dini dan Dia sudah belajar menjadi dewasa (pemikiran ) saat pertama kali bisa berbicara, itu membuat nya banyak kehilangan masa kanak-kanak nya walau kedua orang tua dan keluarga nya yang lain selalu mengabulkan apapun yang Dia inginkan.

Madara menatap Naruto sedih dari balik pintu karena Dia tau kalau Naruto begitu banyak kehilangan masa kecilnya yang dihabiskan untuk belajar menjadi penerus dari lima klan yang ternama dan di takuti oleh semua orang.

"Tidak baik mengintip seperti itu Madara-Sama "Tegur Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah pulang dari kerja nya

"Hn"Gumam Madara tak jelas lalu segera beranjak dari tempat itu

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah Madara lalu mata kuaci nya menatap kedalam kamar tepatnya pada putrinya, yang mana Temari sangat mirip dengan ibu kandungnya yang juga bernama Temari atau Sabaku Temari.

"Sudah lama disana Shika? "Tanya Naruto pelan

"Belum, apa tadi ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini? Kau tau para Yakuza diluar melakukan penjagaan ketat"Jawab Shikamaru serta bertanya

"Dia kesini "Jawab Naruto pelan

Shikamaru mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto berjalan menghampiri Naruto lalu mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Merepotkan "Gumam Shikamaru

Shikamaru sangat tau perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama mereka bertemu saat usia Naruto dan Sasuke 5 tahun.

.

.

.

-Perusahaan Uchiha -

Para pegawai perusahaan terlihat hilir mudik seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan ujung rambut berwarna hitam dan di gendongannya ada anak laki-laki yang menatap antusias pada sekitarnya maklum belum pernah diajak oleh keluarga nya ke perusahaan.

"Permisi apa Uchiha Itachi ada? "Tanya Naruto pada sekretaris Itachi

Orang itu menatap Naruto dan terkejut lalu segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badan.

"Gomen atas ketidak sopanan saya Hime-Sama "Kata Orang itu

"Ah tidak masalah Konan-San "Kata Naruto lembut"Jadi Itachi ada kan? "Tanya Naruto lagi

"Ada Hime-Sama tapi didalam ada Sasuke-Sama juga"Jawab Konan

Naruto melihat jam tangannya lalu menatap Hikaru yang sudah mulai mengantuk

"Ah tidak ada cara lain Aku harus kedalam dan menyerahkan Hikaru"Gumam Naruto"Konan Aku masuk"

"Silakan "Kata Konan sambil membungkuk

Clek

Kedua orang yang ada diruangan itu segera melihat ke pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba, disana mereka melihat Naruto sedang menggendong Hikaru dan menghampiri Itachi

"Itachi-Nii, Hikaru Naru Titip disini dulu karena ada pekerjaan mendadak"Kata Naruto sambil membaringkan Hikaru yang sudah tertidur di sofa yang ada disana

"Darurat? "Tanya Itachi khawatir

"Ya"Jawab Naruto pelan

Chu

Naruto mengecup kening Hikaru lalu segera berdiri dan menatap Itachi

"Mungkin Hikaru akan bangun sekitar 2 atau 3 jam lagi dan saat Dia bangun segera beri susu yang ada didalam tas ini"Kata Naruto seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya

"Segeralah nikah Naru"kata Itachi

Naruto tersenyum

"Aku menunggu Aniki dulu "Kata Naruto"Sudah dulu aku hampir telat"

"Hati-hati "Kata Itachi

Naruto membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan berhenti didepan pintu

"Oh ya Itachi-Nii bisa kah jemput seseorang di bandara untuk ku?"Tanya Naruto

"Tentu"Jawab Itachi sanggup

Sekilas mata Naruto bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya begitu tajam

.

.

.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya menuju kesebuah gudang yang tak terpakai, disana terlihat begitu sepi namun siapa yang mengira kalau di bawah gudang itu begitu banyak orang.

"Selamat datang Hime-Sama "Sambut seorang Yakuza dengan Tato bergambar Pusaran angin.

"Jadi apa target sudah didalam? "Tanya Naruto pelan

"Ya Hime-Sama"Jawab nya

"Bagus"Kata Naruto

Naruto masuk kedalam dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang ada di sebelah kiri gudang.

Suara musik yang kencang dan lampu yang temaram menyambut Naruto, tanpa mempedulikan itu Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di lantai dua dan disana Naruto melihat Bawahan nya sudah menunggu.

"Kalian keluar biar aku yang mengurus Dia"Perintah Naruto kepada bawahannya yang ada dalam ruangan itu

"Ha'i Hime-Sama "

Mereka pun keluar dan menyisakan Naruto dengan seseorang yang sedang terikat di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu tak lupa beberapa luka di tubuhnya.

"Kau tau "Perkataan Naruto menggantung "Aku paling tidak suka berbasa-basi jadi beritahu Aku sekarang siapa atasanmu dan dimana Dia? "Tanya Naruto datar dengan aura intimidasi yang begitu kuat

Pria yang terikat itu bergetar karena ketakutan dengan aura yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

" **Cepat jawab** "Perintah Naruto dengan penekanan

"D-Danzo dan saya tidak tau dimana markas mereka "Jawab Pria itu ketakutan

"Danzo? cih Orang tua satu itu memang susah untuk di peringati "Gumam Naruto kesal "Kiba cari tau keberadaan Danzo secepatnya "Perintah Naruto berteriak

"Ha'i Hime"Respon Kiba senang karena dapat tugas yang menyenangkan

 _'Danzo itu tidak akan aku beri maaf lagi'_ Batin Naruto

.

.

.

-Bandara –

Itachi menunggu seseorang dengan sabar, dan Dia sedikit berdebar, Hikaru yang ikut dengan Itachi hanya menatap heran.

"Ji-San "

Teriak cempreng dua orang membuat Itachi menoleh kesumber teriakan dan disana Dia melihat anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan usia 8 tahun dengan ciri khas masing-masing.

Itachi tersenyum kearah kedua anak kembar itu dan di balas dengan senyuman dan cengiran khas mereka.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Pangeran dan Putri "Kata Itachi dengan candaan

Kedua anak itu tertawa dan segera memeluk Itachi, di belakang kedua anak itu ada seorang pria tua berambut putih aka Hagoromo

"Itachi aku serahkan kedua bocah ini pada mu, dan kalian jangan buat ulah selama liburan di Konoha mengerti "Kata Hagoromo

"Tentu Jiji"Respon kedua anak itu

"Bagus, Jiji kembali ke Amerika "Kata Hagoromo

"Hati-hati Jiji"

Itachi pun membimbing kedua anak itu menuju mobilnya tak lupa putranya di gandeng oleh kedua anak itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Gomen pendek dan lama update nya, Gami sekarang memasuki fase jenuh tak menentu.**

 **Apa kalian tau siapa anak kembar itu?**

 **Kalau penasaran tunggu chapter selanjutnya, Jaa** °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	5. Chapter 5

**P** **ewaris Lima Klan Terbesar**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru ( SasuSaku, ShikafemNaru, GaafemNaru)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

 _blabla_ flashback

-lokasi atau waktu

*POV

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Itachi menatap anak-anak di depannya yang sedang asik bermain di taman samping Mansion nya dengan lembut, kedua anak kembar itu begitu mengemaskan baginya apalagi nada bicara Menma begitu dewasa namun masih seperti anak kecil dan Megumi yang lembut seperti Kaa-San mereka.

"Anak-anak ayo masuk saatnya makan malam "Teriak Mikoto semangat

Bagaimana dia tidak semangat, ada tiga anak kecil yang lucu dan tidak seperti Uchiha pada umumnya membuat nya merasa senang bukan main.

"Ha'i Baa-San "Teriak mereka

saat mereka akan makan muncul Sasuke dengan Sakura yang menempel begitu erat dengan Sasuke, mereka makan dengan diam Menma dan Megumi sedang berbicara menggunakan kode yang hanya di mengerti oleh mereka.

"Mereka siapa Kaa-Sama? "Tanya Sakura kepada Mikoto

"Mereka cucu cucu ku"Jawab Mikoto tanpa menatap Sakura lebih memilih menyuapi Hikaru

"Siapa nama kalian anak-anak manis? "Tanya Sakura di lembut lembut kan

Menma dan Megumi saling pandang lalu menganggukkan kepala

"Uchiha Menma dan dia Uchiha Megumi"Kata Menma wajah yang datar dan suara yang begitu dingin

Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut

"Mereka anak siapa Kaa-Sama? perasaan Uchiha yang lain tidak memiliki anak sebesar mereka? "Tanya Sasuke penasaran

Sebelum Mikoto menjawab sebuah teriak dari luar terdengar

"Menma, Megumi ayo pulang dan pamit pada paman dan nenek kalian cepat "Teriak Madara

"Oke Jiji"Teriak Menma

"Ji-San, Baa-San kami pulang dulu Jiji sudah menjemput kami"Pamit Megumi sopan pada Itachi dan Mikoto "Dan Hikaru besok kita main lagi"Sambung nya

"Bukan Kaa-Chan kalian yang jemput? "Tanya Mikoto

"Tidak, Kaa-Chan ada tugas yang penting kata Kaa-Chan akan pulang besok malam "Jawab Menma

"Hmm padahal Megumi juga ingin bantu Kaa-Chan tapi ngga boleh kata nya masih kecil tunggu umur 10 tahun dulu, padahal Kaa-Chan sudah ikut saat usia 5 tahun"Kata Megumi cemberut

"Itu karena Kaa-Chan ingin kita menikmati masa kanak-kanak kita dengan bermain dan bersenang senang "Kata Menma kepada adiknya itu

"Menma benar sayang, ya sudah cepat kalian keluar sebelum Jiji kalian yang satu itu marah"Kata Mikoto

"Ha'i Jaa "

Mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju Madara yang menunggu mereka di luar

"Mereka anak siapa Kaa-Sama? "Tanya Sasuke

"Anak seorang Uchiha tentunya dan juga cucu kami"Jawab Mikoto sambil berlalu

Sasuke hanya diam dan tak menanggapi Sakura yang berceloteh ria sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Menma menatap Madara yang membawanya serta Megumi kesebuah gedung yang dia yakini itu gedung perusahaan Uchiha karena ada lambang Uchiha di gedung itu.

"Jiji kenapa kita kesini? "Tanya Megumi mewakili Menma

"Ya Jiji, Menma sudah ngantuk "Tambah Menma

Madara tersenyum

"Ada dokumen penting yang harus Jiji ambil sebelum Kaa-Chan kalian mengamuk ke Jiji"Jawab Madara sambil mengandeng tangan kedua anak itu

Kedua anak kembar itu mengikuti Madara masuk kedalam gedung perusahaan Uchiha itu yang mereka yakini bahwa Madara yang menjadi pemimpin disini.

"Eh? Menma-Chan, Megumi-Chan"Panggil Shisui riang

"Ji-Chan"Teriak Megumi senang sambil berlari menerjang Shisui dengan pelukan

Menma dan Madara melihat itu menggelengkan kepala mereka dan segera menuju ketempat Shisui dan Megumi

"Oh keponakan kecil Ji-Chan kenapa ada Disini? "Tanya Shisui yang sudah menurunkan Megumi dari gendongan plus pelukannya

"Kami menemani Jiji, Ji-Chan "Jawab Menma diangguki oleh Megumi dengan semangat

Madara dan Shisui yang melihat keimutan kedua makhluk kembar itu gemas bukan main, akhirnya Shisui juga ikut dengan mereka ke ruang kerja Madara untuk mengambil dokumen yang katanya penting itu dan saat Shisui melihat dokumen itu akhirnya dia tau kenapa harus Madara sendiri yang mengambil nya karena itu dokumen Uchiwa.

Mereka sampai di Mansion sekitar 30 menit yang lalu dan Shisui menginap disana karena ingin berlama-lama dengan kedua keponakan nya itu, Madara senang-senang saja soal itu, Temari juga senang akan kehadiran anak kembar itu dan dia mempunyai teman selama di Mansion ini saat Tou-San dan Naru-Kaa nya pergi kerja.

"Anak-anak kalian bermain dikamar ya, dan nanti langsung tidur "Perintah Shisui

"Ha'i kapten "Respon mereka sambil cekikikan dan berlari menuju kamar mereka yang sudah disatukan

Drrrr

Handphone milik Madara berbunyi dan saat Madara melihat nama si pemanggil langsung saja di angkat nya

'Hallo Jiji apa anak-anak ku sudah bersama Jiji? 'Tanya Naruto dari seberang

"Ya, mereka sekarang ada didalam kamar bersama Temari"Jawab Madara lembut

'Oh, apa Shika belum pulang? 'Tanya Naruto

"Belum, sepertinya tugasnya banyak hari ini, disini juga ada Shisui "Jawab Madara

'Benarkah? Bisa Naru bicara dengan Shisui-Nii ?'Tanya Naruto

"Tentu, Shisui ini Naru-Chan mau bicara dengan mu"

-Ditempat Naruto

Terdengar suara grasak grusuk dari seberang membuat Naruto tertawa karena dia yakin kalau Shisui sedang berlari menuju Madara dengan tergesa-gesa

'Hallo Naru-Chan, ada apa? Kau kangen Nii-Chan mu ini ya? 'Tanya Shisui dengan semangat dan kepedean yang tinggi

Naruto tertawa mendengar itu dan memberikan kode kepada bawahannya untuk keluar dari ruangannya karena dia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu

"Shisui-Nii selalu bersemangat ya? Nii-Chan bisa Naru minta bantuan dari Nii-Chan? "Tanya Naruto pelan dan serius

'Bantuan apa? 'Tanya Shisui juga dalam mode serius

"Cari orang-orang yang bekerja sama dengan Danzo"Kata Naruto

'Danzo? Apa yang dia lakukan? 'Tanya Shisui

"Dia melanggar perjanjian dengan Klan kita, aku sudah curiga ini akan terjadi bila dia memasuki wilayah kita"Jawab Naruto

'Sialan si tua bangka itu, tenang saja Nii-Chan akan kerahkan seluruh orang kepercayaan Nii-Chan menyelidiki itu jadi Naru tidak perlu khawatir, lalu apa si tua bangka itu sudah ditemukan? '

"Belum, Naru mengutus Sai untuk mencari Danzo"Kata Naruto

'Oh Sai? Bukan kah dia dulu berasal dari Root? 'Tanya Shisui

"Ya Nii-Chan, dia yang dulu Naru selamatkan "Kata Naruto

'Baiklah, Sebaiknya kau istirahat sejenak jangan terlalu dipaksakan, selamat malam'Kata Shisui mengakhiri panggilannya

Naruto menaruh Handphonenya keatas meja kerja nya dan menatap langit-langit ruangannya dengan tatapan kosong, menjadi pewaris dari lima klan yang terpandang bukanlah suatu yang gampang dan di anggap remeh. Naruto harus menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya setiap saat seperti sekarang ini.

Memang bukan kelima klan masuk dalam Yakuza atau dunia bawah hanya tiga klan yang masuk dalam dunia bawah dan itu sudah begitu berat untuk di tanggung oleh Naruto namun dia tidak akan menyerah dan kalah begitu saja oleh semua ini.

"Siapapun yang diluar, panggil Kiba kesini segera" Perintah Naruto sedikit keras agar didengar oleh bawahannya yang berjaga diluar

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari luar itu menandakan kalau bawahannya mendengar perintahnya dan tak lama Kiba masuk keruangan nya.

"Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Kiba saat sudah ada dihadapan Naruto

"Kirim beberapa pasukan kita keberbagai bagian daerah kekuasaan kita, aku merasakan kalau Danzo tidak akan berdiam diri saja dan juga kirim info pada Senju untuk berjaga-jaga disekitar wilayah nya, siapa tau Danzo akan kesana untuk bersembunyi " Perintah Naruto panjang lebar

"Baik, Oh dan Sai dia sudah mulai mencari Danzo serta katanya dia melihat beberapa gerakan mencurigakan dari bawahan Danzo yang dikenal oleh Sai" Lapor Kiba saat mengingat kalau Sai memberikan pesan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu

Naruto menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti maksud Kiba, lalu menyuruh Kiba untuk segera keluar karena dia mau istirahat beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"Ji-Chan apa tadi Kaa-Chan yang menelpon? " Tanya Megumi

Madara dan Shisui menatap Megumi yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ya Gumi-Chan" Jawab Shisui

Megumi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil air

"Ji-Chan bisa bantu Gumi membuat susu coklat dan Vanilla " Teriak Megumi dari dapur

"Ya tunggu sebentar " Respon Shisui langsung kedapur

Shisui sangat menyayangi kedua keponakan nya itu Oh atau bisa juga di bilang cucu sih, kenapa begitu? Karena Shisui itu adalah adik dari Minato dan keponakan Madara. Tidak ada yang tau kalau Shisui itu adik dari Minato karena Minato menggunakan marga sendiri yaitu Namikaze sedangkan Shisui memakai marga ayah mereka yaitu Uchiha,yang tau itu hanya Madara dan kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi, Itachi sendiri tidak tau akan hal itu walau dia masuk dalam dunia bawah.

"Hati-hati membawanya Megumi" Seru Shisui saat Megumi membawa kedua gelas yang berisi susu itu dengan kedua tangan mungil nya

"Ha'i Ji-Chan " Respon Megumi

.

.

.

-Apartemen Sasuke

*Sasuke on

Entah kenapa setelah bertemu dengan kedua anak kembar itu perasaan ku menjadi tidak karuan, antara rindu, dan sedih. Mereka seperti mirip dengan seseorang.

Aku tak mempedulikan Sakura yang merengek kepada ku, perasaan ku terhadapnya sudah berubah dan juga sejak dulu aku menanti seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertama ku, seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki warna rambut yang unik namun sulit dilupakan.

Gadis itu mirip dengan Naruto, seseorang yang membuat ku larut dalam sebuah penyesalan ,entah dimana dia berada sekarang.

Aku sudah menyewa detektif untuk mencari tau keberadaannya namun hasilnya nihil dia hilang seperti ditelan oleh bumi, aku ingin mengucapkan kata maaf untuknya.

*Sasuke off

.

.

.

Sai yang ditugaskan oleh Naruto mencari tau keberadaan Danzo mencari keseluruh tempat yang dia tau dan juga bertanya kepada teman-teman nya yang ada didalam satuan Root tersebut namun mereka tidak tau kemana Danzo pergi, kata mereka Danzo hanya menghubungi mereka kalau ada tugas untuk mereka dan itu pun dengan nomor yang berbeda.

"Cih dimana orang tua itu berada" Gerutu Sai kesal bukan main

"Kalau aku sampai tidak menemukan Danzo rasanya aku tak akan sanggup berhadapan dengan Naru-Sama" Gumam Sai sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke stir mobil nya

Drrrr

Getaran phonesel miliknya membuat Sai segera bangun dari kegalauan nya dan mengambil Handphonenya didalam kantong celananya.

"Utakata? Kenapa dengan anak ini? " Tanya Sai heran

Tut

' lama sekali kau mengangkat nya Sai, aku punya kabar penting untuk mu'Seru Utakata

"Ada apa? " Tanya Sai to The poin

'Seperti biasa' Gerutu Utakata 'Aku tadi tidak sengaja melihat Danzo Disini, kau tau dimana aku konser bukan? Cepatlah kesini, aku tidak bisa menanganinya untuk sekarang ini' Lapor Utakata

"Akan makan waktu lama aku sampai kesana, tolong kau kirim beberapa bawahan mu untuk mengawasinya, aku akan usahakan segera kesana juga membawa beberapa bawahan ku" Kata Sai

'Itu tak masalah, sudah dulu aku sudah di panggil oleh sutradara Jaa'

Tut

Tut

Tut

Saat sambungan sudah mati Sai segera menghubungi bawahannya untuk segera melesat ke Kirigakure dan juga Sai memberikan kabar ini ke Naruto yang mendapatkan Respon bagus karena Naruto juga akan segera melesat kesana dengan beberapa pasukan nya.

.

.

.

.

Siapa cinta pertama Sasuke? Apa Sasuke dan Naruto akan bertemu lagi? Masihkah Naruto mencintai Sasuke? Apa Sasuke akan tau kebenaran dari sebuah rahasia terbesar keluarganya?

Cari jawabannya di chapter yang akan datang ^o^

TBC

Gomen lama dan pendek

Banyak yang tanya kapan update pewaris lima klan terbesar, dan ini sudah Gami update walau agak lama.

Seperti di fic yang lain selalu Gami bilang kalau Gami lagi dalam fase jenuh yang tak menentu, kadang Gami kesal sendiri kenapa sih cepat bagat Gami bosan.

Ah sudah dulu, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°

Jangan lupa Review nya Ne ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Pewaris Lima Klan Terbesar**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru ( SasuSaku, ShikafemNaru, GaafemNaru)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

'Blabla 'Inner

blabla flashback

-lokasi atau waktu

*POV

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

-Gedung tua, di Kirigakure

Dor

Dor

Dor

Suara tembakan silih berganti terdengar di dalam sebuah gedung kosong, darah dimana-mana tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak begitu saja, bau amis dari darah tidak membuat Naruto menurunkan kewaspadaan nya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum kau MATI? " Tanya Naruto dingin kepada seorang pria paruh baya dengan sebelah mata di perban a.k.a Danzo

"Hukh "

Hanya suara batuk bercampur darah yang terdengar dan keluar dari mulut Danzo, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai dan menatap remeh Danzo.

"Oh Aku lupa kalau kau tidak bisa berbicara lagi" Kata Naruto dengan menatap remeh Danzo "Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur dengan tenang dalam tidur keabadian " Sambung Naruto sambil mengarah kan pistol di tangannya kekepala Danzo dan-

Dor

Peluru dari pistol itu bersarang di kepala nya sang pelaku penembakan hanya menatap datar sosok tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya.

"Hime-Sama semua sudah kami bereskan " Lapor salah seorang bawahan Naruto

"Bawak semua nya ke rumah rehabilitasi dan Sai, Aku memerintahkan mu untuk mengawasi mereka " Perintah Naruto tanpa menatap mereka

"Laksanakan " Respon mereka

"Kiba" Panggil Naruto yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu gudang itu

Yang di panggil segera menoleh walau suara Naruto pelan

"Bakar mayat Danzo dan kuburkan yang lainnya dengan layak" Perintah Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Gudang itu

"Laksanakan " Respon Kiba Semangat

Mereka yang merupakan anggota Naruto baik itu dari Uchiwa atau pun Senju tersenyum bangga karena ketua mereka masih memiliki hati yang begitu baik kepada musuhnya walau musuhnya sudah tiada, sedangkan anggota Root heran dan senang karena tubuh teman-teman mereka tidak di hancurkan.

.

.

.

-Hotel, Kirigakure

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar nya yang sudah disediakan oleh Pamannya apalagi hotel ini milik Pamannya jadi dia bisa sesuka hati disini.

"Naru-Hime " Panggil seseorang yang sudah sangat di hafal oleh Naruto

Naruto tidak menoleh dan menunggu orang itu berdiri disampingnya dan benar saja itu Utakata.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto basa basi

"Sudah" Jawab Utakata "Naru-Hime balik hari ini ke Konoha? " Tanya Utakata

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kamar Hotel Naruto

"Ya, kata Hagoromo-Jiji ,dia akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun ku" Jawab Naruto

Utakata yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main dan baru ingat ini sudah masuk tanggal 10 Oktober.

"Whaaa aku lupa" Teriak Utakata sedih

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kamar miliknya serta meninggalkan Utakata diluar, Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dan Naruto sampai di Kiri pukul 11 malam itu pun waktunya di habiskan untuk memburu Danzo dan para bawahannya.

*Naruto POV

Aku sudah selesai membersihkan tubuh dari darah mereka dan sekarang aku harus segera kembali ke Konoha apalagi Jiji mengabarkan kalau pesta nya di lakukan jam 10 pagi, kenapa? Itu karena kalau malam di khusus kan untuk para Yakuza dan mafia.

"Utakata aku pergi dulu" Seru Ku pada Utakata yang bagaimana caranya bisa masuk kedalam kamar hotel ku dan sekarang bocah itu sedang tidur di ranjang yang ada dikamar ini dengan polos nya.

"Hmm"Respon Nya tanpa membuka mata

Aku tau dia pasti juga kelelahan jadi aku membiarkan nya saja dan segera keluar dari kamar ini dan kembali ke Konoha aku merindukan dua malaikat kecil ku itu.

*Naruto Off

.

.

.

-Konoha

Hagoromo sekarang sedang berada salah satu gedung perusahaan Uchiha, dia mau memberikan undangan ulang tahun cucunya kepada kolega kerja nya.

"Ada apa gerangan Otsutsuki-Sama datang sendiri menemui Saya? " Tanya Sasuke sopan dan Formal

Hagoromo tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna emas, Sasuke menerima undangan itu.

"Cucu perempuan ku satu-satunya berulang tahun dan Saya akan merayakannya di hotel milik Saya " Jawab Hagoromo

' _Cucu perempuan? Apakah mungkin Dia?_ 'Batin Sasuke

Karena yang Sasuke ketahui kalau cucu perempuan Hagoromo hanya Gadis kecil yang pernah dia lihat saat usia lima tahun itu, Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang unik.

"Terimakasih undangan nya Saya akan datang " Kata Sasuke

Hagoromo tersenyum lalu pamit untuk pulang, Sasuke mengantarkan Hagoromo sampai keluar dari gedung perusahaan nya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Dia lagi, seperti apa Dia sekarang? " Gumam Sasuke senang plus penasaran.

-Hotel Otsutsuki

Terlihat begitu banyak orang yang hilir mudik di Aula Hotel, mereka menghias Aula itu menjadi cantik dan mewah hanya untuk ulang tahun Cucu pemilik Hotel, disana terlihat Madara dan Hashirama yang sedang berbicara atau tepatnya berdebat dengan kue ulang tahun untuk Naruto.

"Kue yang aku pilih lebih bagus dan mewah" Kata Madara

"Kue pilihan ku juga bagus " Kata Hashirama tak mau kalah

Tobirama yang berada didekat mereka hanya bisa memijit keningnya yang berdenyut karena perdebatan konyol kedua orang itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hagoromo yang baru datang

Tobirama yang di tanya hanya membungkukkan badan nya

"Perdebatan konyol" Jawab Tobirama saat sudah kembali tegak

Hagoromo menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti maksud dari Tobirama, Hagoromo menatap dekorasi tempat ulang tahun cucunya atau cicitnya dirayakan .

"Oh apa Naru-Chan sudah berada dikonoha Tobirama? " Tanya Hagoromo saat ingat kalau Naruto sedang berada di Kirigakure

"Naru-Chan sedang berada di dalam perjalanan kesini"Jawab Tobirama pasti

"Oh Dia langsung kesini bukan? " Tanya Hagoromo memastikan

"Ya, keperluan Naru-Chan sudah disiapkan di kamar no 1010" Kata Tobirama memberitahukan

Hagoromo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan sekarang dia ingin menemui cicitnya dulu yang berada di Mansion Madara, terlebih dahulu dia pamit pada Tobirama yang akan menghentikan pertengkaran kedua orang tua yang sedang bertengkar .

.

.

.

-Mansion Madara

Terlihat keadaan Mansion yang bergaya tradisional itu sedang dalam keadaan kacau, kenapa? Itu karena ulah si kembar. Mereka ribut hanya karena ingin bertampil sempurna di ulang tahun Kaa-Chan mereka dan juga menyiapkan kado untuk Kaa-Chan mereka.

"Astaga Menma jangan lari di koridor nanti bajunya kusut " Teriak Iruka

Oh Iruka sudah ada di sana sejak sehari setelah si kembar ada di sana, Menma yang di teriaki hanya tersenyum polos dan terus berlari kekamar si kembar entah mengambil apa sedangkan Megumi hanya menatap polos Iruka dan arah Menma menghilang gadis kecil itu mengungkapkan gaun yang begitu cantik dan terlihat lucu saat di pakai oleh Megumi karena gaun itu penuh dengan pita pita yang lucu.

"Iruka-Ji kenapa?"Tanya Megumi polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya

Iruka yang melihat itu mau tak mau tersenyum dan wajah marah nya hilang dalam sekejap

"Ji-San hanya marah karena Menma-Chan berlari-lari di koridor "Jawab Iruka lembut

"Oh Menma-Nii berlari karena mau mengambil kado di kamar" Kata Megumi polos

Iruka tersenyum tiada henti dan sebenarnya dia tau kenapa Menma dapat OOC seperti itu karena ada hubungannya dengan Naruto ibu sikembar.

"Ada ini kenapa ribut ribut? " Tanya Hagoromo yang baru datang

Mereka yang disana yang baru mengetahui kalau Hagoromo disana segera membungkukkan badan kecuali Megumi yang menerjang sosok yang di takuti oleh semua orang di berbagai kalangan itu.

"Jiji kapan disini? Megumi kangen" Tanya Megumi didalam gendongan Hagoromo

Hagoromo tersenyum senang walau dia sudah tidak muda lagi tapi baginya Megumi tidaklah berat jadi tidak masalah olehnya.

"Jiji baru sampai My Princess "Jawab Hagoromo lembut "Mana My Prince? " Tanya Hagoromo menanyakan cicit nya yang satu lagi

"Disini Jiji" Bukan Megumi yang menjawab melainkan Menma yang berjalan dengan sebuah kado di kedua tangannya

Hagoromo menurunkan Megumi dengan pelan lalu memeluk Menma yang sudah menyerahkan kado kepada Asuma.

"Ah Menma-Chan tambah berat Ne"Goda Hagoromo

Menma tertawa senang

"Menma kan laki-laki jadi harus berat ngga kayak kapas" Kata Menma

"Menma-Nii ~"Pekik Megumi kesal

Mereka tertawa melihat sikembar bertengkar namun kalau dilihat tatapan mata mereka memancarkan kasih sayang satu sama lain.

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita kehotel sekarang " Ujar Hagoromo

Dan akhirnya mereka menuju hotel dimana pesta ulang tahun Naruto dirayakan, disana ternyata sudah ada tamu yang datang namun sepertinya Naruto belum terlihat.

"Madara"Panggil Hagoromo

Madara yang sedang berbincang dengan kolega nya segera menatap Hagoromo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya disana juga ada Cucu cucunya.

"Saya kesana dulu" Pamit Madara pada kolega bisnis nya dan segera menghampiri Hagoromo dan cucunya

Saat sampai disana Madara mengecup kedua pipi cucu cucunya itu dan dibalas kecupan pula di pipi Madara.

"Apa Naru sudah datang?" Tanya Hagoromo pada Madara

Madara asik berbincang dengan cucu cucunya segera menoleh ke Hagoromo

"Ah Naru sudah ada di kamarnya sedang bersiap-siap disana juga ada Indra dan Ashura yang baru datang juga" Jawab Madara menjelaskan

Kedua kembar itu mendengar itu memekik senang dan bertanya dimana kamar Naruto dan segera lah mereka berlari menuju kamar Naruto dan tak lupa beberapa orang Bodyguard yang mengawal mereka.

-Kamar 1010

Didalam kamar 1010 terlihat Naruto yang sedang berdandan serta Ashura dan Indra yang asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

 **Brak**

"Kaa-Chan ~"Teriak Kedua saudara kembar itu

Mereka yang ada didalam kamar terkejut beberapa detik lalu tersenyum saat melihat Menma dan Megumi.

"Kaa-Chan Rindu kalian" Seru Naruto sambil memeluk kedua anaknya tak lupa memberikan kecupan bertubi tubi di wajah anaknya itu

"Kami juga merindukan Kaa-Chan "Ujar ke dua anak itu

Mereka bertiga larut dalam kerinduan tanpa menyadari dua makhluk lain yang ada disana yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat ketiga orang itu.

' _Selalu bahagia Naru-Chan_ 'Batin mereka

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gomen Gami telat lagi update nya

Gami tidak mau banyak bicara semoga Minna suka chapter ini dan tidak lupa Review nya °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


End file.
